goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Troublemakers misbehave on the way to the SUFC
Cast Me-Kimberly Mickey-Steven Alaia-Princess Abby-Julie Con-Steven Truck-David/Evil Genius/Zack Paula-Ivy Brielle-Elizabeth Baylee-Princess Brinlee-Joanna Harper-Salli Alexis-Ivy Lilia-Samantha George-Lawrence Tatiana-Julie Scooter-Alan Wolf-Brian Alaia's dad (Todd)-Eric Alaia's mom (Morgyn)-Princess Abby's dad (Daymond)-David/Evil Genius/Zack Abby's mom (Wynona)-Princess Con's dad (Simon)-Dallas Con's mom (Anna)-Raveena Truck's dad (Johnny)-Young Guy/Charlie Truck's mom (Janet)-Princess Paula's mom (Olivia)-Salli Brielle's dad (Shafer)-Brian Brielle's mom (Alexandria)-Princess Baylee's dad (Murray)-Steven Baylee's mom (Krissy)-Susan Brinlee's dad (Lloyd)-Alan Brinlee's mom (Brianna)-Kimberly Harper's dad (TJ)-Steven Harper's mom (Courtney)-Salli Alexis' dad (Dylan)-Steven Alexis' mom (Emily)-Susan Lilia's dad (Ringo)-Steven Lilia's mom (Lucia)-Susan George's dad (Stafford)-Steven George's mom (Flora)-Jersey Girl Tatiana's dad (Clyde)-Steven Tatiana's mom (Peyton)-Susan Scooter's dad (Brian)-Simon Scooter's mom (Emma)-Susan Wolf's dad (Macusoper)-Kidaroo Wolf's mom (Benetia)-Princess Plot The troublemakers get grounded for making the creator and his girlfriend late to SUFC. Transcript Mickey: Okay troublemakers, we're going to the Save-Ums fun center because my girlfriend and I want to go there. Me: Also, we're fans of the Save-Ums too. Alaia: But we hate the Save-Ums. We'd rather stay and watch movies. Me: Alaia, we're going to the Save-Ums fun center and that's final! Everyone on the bus! (bus leaves) Abby: We don't want to go to the Save-Ums fun center. Mickey: Abby, be quiet and we're going! Con: We are very hungry. Me: Con, there are snacks in the concession stand! Truck: But we are very hungry. Me: Fine Truck, make it quick. (at McDonald's) Mickey: Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Paula: Calm down and let us get our food! (later) Brielle: We got the foods. Me: Brielle, thanks for telling me that. (back on the bus) Baylee: We want to go to Wal-Mart. Me: Fine Baylee, but this is the last stop! (15 minutes later) Brinlee: I got a bathing suit. Harper: And me and my cousin Alexis just got Wheel of Fortune. Alexis: I love that game. Me: Now that's what I want to hear. (after all those interruptions, Mickey and I finally reached the Save-Ums fun center) Lilia: Um... George: We can explain... Mickey: Oh great! The Save-Ums fun center is closed! Tatiana: What time did it close? Scooter: Are we in trouble? Me: Yes, because the place must have closed at 8:30 PM. Wolf: What time is it? Me: Oh my God! It's already 9:00 PM! Troublemakers, how dare you?! That's it! We're going home right now! (at Alaia's house) Todd: Alaia, we are so disappointed in you along with the troublemakers for making the creator and his girlfriend run late for the Save-Ums fun center! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 10 days! Morgyn: Go to your room now or else the Save-Ums will beat you up! (at Abby's house) Daymond: Abby, how dare you make the creator and his girlfriend run late for the Save-Ums fun center along with the troublemakers! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 15 days! Wynona: Go to your room now or else the Save-Ums will beat you up! (at Con's house) Simon: Con Blue, how dare you make the creator and his girlfriend run late for the Save-Ums fun center along with the troublemakers! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 20 days! Anna: Go to your room right now or else the Save-Ums will beat you up! (at Truck's house) Johnny: Oh my God! Truck Test, we can't believe you made the creator and his girlfriend run late for the Save-Ums fun center along with the troublemakers! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 25 days! Janet: Go to your room now or else we will give the same punishment my husband got when Andrew Clark told the truth at school! (at Paula's house) Paula: Mom, where's Dad? Olivia: Your father is sleeping because he is sick! Anyways, I can't believe you made the creator and his girlfriend run late for the Save-Ums fun center with the troublemakers! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 30 days! Go to your room right now! (at Brielle's house) Shafer: Brielle, your mother and I can't stand this no more! We can't believe you made the creator and his girlfriend run late for the Save-Ums fun center along with the troublemakers! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 35 days! Alexandria: I agree with your father! This has gotten to be the worst thing you have ever done! Go to your room now or else the Save-Ums will beat you up! (at Baylee's house) Murray: Oh my God! Baylee Robinson, how dare you make the creator and his girlfriend run late for the Save-Ums fun center along with the troublemakers! Krissy: Your father is right young lady! This has got to be the worst thing a troublemaker like you has done before! Baylee: But Mom and Dad, I'm sorry. Murray: Uh-uh! We cannot accept any sorries from you no more! You are grounded grounded grounded for 40 days! Krissy: There will be no TV, no computer, no modest swimwear except for bikinis, and no Summer Camps! You will be forced to watch baby shows including Rugrats, PAW Patrol, Blaze and the Monster Machines, The Save-Ums and much more! Go to your room now and start watching those shows! (at Brinlee's house) Lloyd: Brinlee, how dare you make the creator and his girlfriend run late for the Save-Ums fun center along with the troublemakers! You know that you're not supposed to do that at all! Brianna: Your father is right young lady! It's your own fault! Brinlee: But Mom and Dad, I'm sorry. Lloyd: No! Sorries won't work! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 45 days! Brianna: That's right young lady! You're grounded and that's final! Now head to your room or else the Save-Ums will beat you up! (at Harper's house) TJ: Oh my God! Harper McCarthy, we can't believe you made the creator and his girlfriend run late for the Save-Ums fun center along with the troublemakers! Courtney: This has gotten to be the worst thing ever someone like you has done before! Harper: But Mom and Dad, I'm sorry. TJ: Uh-uh! Sorries will never work! You are grounded grounded grounded for 50 days! Courtney: There will be no TV, no movies, no computer and lots more! Go to your room now or else the Save-Ums will beat you up! (at Alexis' house) Dylan: Oh my God! Alexis McCarthy, we can't believe you made the creator and his girlfriend run late for the Save-Ums fun center along with the troubemakers! Emily: Your father is right young lady! They were looking forward to going there and you as well as the troublemakers had to delay them! You are grounded grounded grounded for 55 days! Go to your room now or else the Save-Ums will beat you up! (at George's house) Stafford: George, how dare you make the creator and his girlfriend run late for the Save-Ums fun center along with the troublemakers! Flora: This has gotten to be the worst thing ever you have done and you need to learn your lesson! Stafford: You are grounded grounded grounded for 60 days! Go to your room now or else the Save-Ums will beat you up! (at Tatiana's house) Clyde: Tatiana, we are so upset with you for making the creator and his girlfriend run late for the Save-Ums fun center along with the troublemakers! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded for 65 days! Peyton: There will be no computer, no TV, no Facebook, no Rugrats, no Joy and much more! Go to your room now or else the Save-Ums will beat you up! (at Scooter's house) Brian: Scooter, we can't believe you made the creator and his girlfriend run late for the Save-Ums fun center along with the troublemakers! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 70 days! Emma: There will be no McDonald's, Burger King, Dairy Queen, Taco Bell or any fast food places you like! Go to your room right now or else the Save-Ums will beat you up! (at Wolf's house) Macusoper: Oh my God! Wolf Busters, we can't believe you made the creator and his girlfriend run late for the Save-Ums fun center along with the troublemakers! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 75 days! Benetia: There will be no TV, no computer, no video games and no anything! Go to your room now or else the Save-Ums will beat you up! Category:Grounded Stuff